Comparing Notes
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and four: One week of school down, and Matt and Sasha meet up to talk about it.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Comparing Notes"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
10th installment (sequel to "At Number 2106") **

They had developed a schedule. Well, Sasha had suggested it, and Matt was right on board with it. The idea was they would alternate and, depending on the day they could visit, either Matt or Sasha would make the drive. And on that day, where Matt would head up to New York, they had something special to discuss indeed: they had one week of classes now under their belts. Sasha had insisted that they both not talk about it all on the phone or anything, the better to have it out over their meeting.

Matt had made a very early bus ride, the better to join Sasha for breakfast at a diner near her dorm. The fact that they were now living so much closer to one another and could then see each other more often did take away some of the loudness in their reunions, but the relief of seeing the other had not disappeared… neither had Sasha's excitableness at telling Matt about new things. "Roommates?" he asked.

"Three of them," she nodded. "Liz, Mara, and Maggie. They're so much better than what I thought it would be. No, those girls are right across the hall," her eyes crossed into a glare, which made Matt smirk. "Oh, believe me, it's on," she nodded firmly, then smiled back. "How's Glee Club?" she asked after a while. He shrugged, taking a bite of his eggs.

"It, uh, hasn't started yet," he told her. She nodded and got back to eating, so he did the same. After breakfast, Sasha would take him to see her room, now furnished. As before, he was of course familiar with one square area of it, from webcam conversations, so he knew she'd be anxious to share the rest… no reason in denying her that excitement.

They entered the room to find three girls working huddled over something, whispering. This had to be the roommates. When they heard the door, they startled, but one of them, later to be known as Maggie, looked up and declared "It's okay," getting back to work. Matt looked to Sasha who moved in to see what was happening and pulled back with a laugh.

"Here it is," she indicated her area of the room, the one she had hoped to get upon first visit. The wall space above her desk seemed to be a shrine dedicated to the people she loved. Along with her parents and Nana Mae, Matt was featured very prominently. On the desk, he could also see little trinkets, the spoils of their days through New York, Lima, and Liverpool… She would say they helped whenever she felt homesick or if she missed him.

"What are they doing?" Matt whispered to Sasha and she smirked.

"Retaliating," she simply replied, sitting on her bed, back against the wall. He still wasn't too clear, until the three girls gathered up the thing they were huddled over and moved out into the hall. It was becoming apparent now why Sasha liked them so much… they were as energized as she was. "Come here," she patted the space next to her. He did as told, and she held on to his arm. "I feel like I should thank you…"

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have learned about Glee Club, so I wouldn't have gotten the one back home started, so I wouldn't have had reason to even consider coming here… It's been one week but I can't imagine being anywhere else, because this feels right, and I love it so much… None of it would have happened without you, so in a way… You changed my life, Matt Rutherford; you made it better. If that doesn't deserve a thank you, I don't know what does…" She smiled, and he returned it. She moved up, the better to look at him. "Thank you," she kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her, carrying on the embrace. It might have gotten on further, but the reality that roommates would soon return from their strike on 'the jerks across the hall' suggested otherwise. It was alright though, it could wait. The feeling was there.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping break fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]  
(Note to self, don't put the words 'crack' and 'fic' next to each other, it leads to confusion ;))_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
